sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Opal's Gem Race
Opal's Gem Race is a reality competition fanon series produced by Sanctuary of Shade for the Gem Homeworld network, Yowah. The series embarks Opal on his journey to find "Homeworld's next drag superstar." In season one, there will be 17 contestants, 3 of them being bioqueens and the 14 others being actual drag queens. Season 1 Contestants *Chrysolithos **Drag name: NecrOphelia **Age: 25 in human years **Queen type: Bioqueen *Royal Ruby **Drag name: Corsette Von Lace **Age: 23 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Libyan Desert Glass **Drag name: Libya Glace **Age: 29 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Hydrogrossular **Drag name: Imogen Sin **Age: 26 in human years **Queen type: Bioqueen *Chevron Amethyst **Drag name: Mass Seduction **Age: 21 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Sonoran Desert Agate **Drag name: Sonora Saharah **Age: 31 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Minium **Drag name: Becky Hare **Age: 27 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Galatea **Drag name: Galatea Cutt **Age: 21 in human years **Queen type: Bioqueen *Moldau Quartz **Drag name: Violencia Von Vengeance **Age: 26 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Oro Verde Serpentine **Drag name: Ora Ora Verde **Age: 34 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Hope Spinel **Drag name: Hope Hellacia **Age: 30 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Alumino Adamite **Drag name: Rhea Ranged **Age: 26 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Francevillite **Drag name: BeBe Belle **Age: 20 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Chessylite **Drag name: Chessy Putney **Age: 23 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *White River Nephrite **Drag name: Blanche Rivah **Age: 27 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Apache Agate **Drag name: Ava Chi **Age: 24 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen *Banded Iron **Drag Name: Heavy Metal **Age: 32 in human years **Queen type: Actual drag queen Episodes TBA, there will be 14 competitive episode, and a crowning/reunion episode. Elim Order TBA Lip Sync Songs *Episode 1: Tomorrow is Mine by Keeley Bumford *Episode 2: Slum Love by Kimbra *Episode 3: Glass and Patron by FKA Twigs *Episode 4: Zillionaire by NAO *Episode 5: Donatella by Lady Gaga *Episode 6: I'm Outta Love by Anastacia *Episode 7: I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross *Episode 8: The Same Parts by Tatianna *Episode 9: Molambo No. 1 by Yma Sumac *Episode 10: Causing a Commotion by Madonna *Episode 11: Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds *Episode 12: Let the Music Play by Shannon *Episode 13: Drumming Song by Florence + the Machine *Episode 14: Adrenaline by Rupaul Opal Trivia *This is basically a RuPaul's Drag Race gem edition, so don't take this too seriously! *Opal was chosen to be the host because the creator of this, being Aspenha, entered RuPaul into the mindat searchbar to look for similarities with RuPaul's name, and Opal was the only one that had a picture of the mineral. Category:Aspenha Andromeda Category:A to Z Category:Fanon series